Escarlata
by Brisa Black
Summary: Alentado por su aceptación, deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, se posesionó de su cintura y enterró el rostro en su cabello. Lo dejo hacer por esta vez./-Le fallé mi maestro…no estuve cuando me necesitó – su voz era un susurro bajo. //AxI//. . . FINAL
1. Encuentro de fusiles

Hola a todos

_Primer capitulo de la mini-serie…_

_Nota:__ Este fic fue inspirado en la canción si tú no vuelves de Miguel Bossé, se las recomiendo, para que la agreguen a su lectura._

* * *

**Escarlata**

_By__ Brisa Black_

* * *

Capitulo 1

"_Encuentro de Fusiles"_

* * *

_Un año exacto había pasado desde la última __batalla contra el tercer Reich y las cosas poco a poco se habían ido normalizando. Las ciudades fueron nuevamente reedificadas y las personas comenzaban a retornar a sus hogares. Lentamente Londres volvía a ser la antigua y noble ciudad, de antaño. _

_I__cono indiscutible de dignidad y tradición volvía a brillar._

_Para la mayoría de los habitantes de Inglaterra y sus alrededores el motivo de la guerra fue solamente una nuevo alzamiento alemán en busca de poder. Un desastre bélico, igual a sus antecesoras en las que soldados peleaban, por sus respectivas naciones... Fueron muy pocos los que estuvieron al tanto de lo que pasaba en realidad pasaba y quienes fueron los que se enfrentaron verdaderamente en esta disputa, que no era solo territorio lo que se jugaban los soldados. _

_Hablábamos d__el destino del orden establecido y la preservación de la especie humana. Con la caída de Millenium la guerra frontal termino, pero los constantes alzamientos de insurrectos y rebeldes grupos de vampiros seguían manifestándose con la misma frecuencia._

_La Organización Hellsing seguía resguardando la seguridad del país ante cualquier amenaza sobrenatural y oscura. Era precisamente esto lo que hacía en esos instantes…_

* * *

_**Londres, 23 de julio del 2006**_

En una calle poco transitada se encontraba un fuerte contingente de soldados rodeando una antigua fábrica, en un sector periférico de la ciudad. Los camiones de la institución estaban puestos de una forma estratégica, bloqueando todas las salidas de edificio.

Los _"Gansos Salvajes"_ iban y venían cumpliendo órdenes del Capitán Pip Bernadette, mientras Victoria se encargaba de dirigir a las unidades directas de Hellsing (aquellas que se enlistaron directamente en la organización).

Ahora, una nerviosa oficial escuchaba atenta las instrucciones dadas por el móvil.

-Pero Sir Hellsing no cree que es muy peligroso que…- se cortó y cerró los ojos asustada. – No…yo…yo no insinuaba nada de eso…- Apartó el auricular de su sensible oído, ante el fuerte grito- yo solo…por supuesto…es que…como el amo no esta… - Casi deja caer el móvil por la potente respuesta recibida -…yo no…- frotó una de sus sienes con la mano libre en un evidente actitud nerviosa- Como usted ordene señor…- fue lo último que murmuró antes de que la comunicación fuera cortada del otro lado y el pitido de la línea vacía se hiciera escuchar.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado.

No había caso en discutir con el maestro de su maestro, era realmente todo un caso. Igual de terca y voluntariosa que su Amo, con toda razón se llevaban como el perro y el gato esos dos.

Suspiró derrotada y se mantuvo estática por unos segundos, mientras recuperaba la calma. Luego de unos momentos en los que inspiró y exhaló pausadamente, comenzó a cumplir ordenes.

-¡Pip! – llamó.

El aludido despidió a las unidades y se acercó.

-Dime, Mignonette…- Le lanzó una sugestiva mirada lujuriosa con su único ojo visible, para luego sin discreción alguna recorrerla de arriba abajo con la vista. Rodó los ojos fastidiada, por tener que convivir con esa olla de testosterona. Pero, por esta vez decidió ignorarlo, ya después tendría tiempo para estamparlo contra el suelo.

-Nuevas ordenes de la matriz. Hay que detener la entrada y esperar…-comunicó con sequedad.

El francés, alzó las cejas con gesto incrédulo – ¿Lo a dicho lo doncella de hierro…?- preguntó indiferente. Actitud que jamás tendría directamente con Miss Hellsing, a no ser claro, que quisiera que le arrancaran el ojo que le quedaba.

-Si. – Hizo una pausa – Ella dirigirá personalmente esta misión.

Silbó levemente sorprendido – Valla, esto se pondrá bueno.

-Supongo, pero…- Dudó unos segundos antes de continuar –…tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- Bajó la mirada desanimada.

- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hace algo parecido. Además puedo afirmar que ella es más peligrosa que tú y yo juntos, incluidos licantropía y vampirismo… - puso una mirada pensativo y continuó entusiasmado –Es realmente un espectáculo verla dirigir en terreno – hizo una pausa como recordando -…interesante y definitivamente escalofriante.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me inquieta, más sin la presencia del Amo cerca.- Alzó levemente los ojos al cielo sin prestar atención a lo que decía él.

- Que ella no sepa que dijiste eso. No vivirías para contarlo…- jugueteó levemente con el extremo de su trenza, ella sonrió sin ganas.

Sentía un gran aprecio por Integra, la veía como una figura protectora y fuerte. Al igual que Alucard. Ellos y Pip eran la única familia que tenía. Después de lo de Walter el círculo se vio más reducido.

-Arriba ese animo que estará bien. Además estamos nosotros para proteger esa frágil vida mortal, dentro de esa poderosa imagen de piedra.

Sólo asintió en respuesta.

Terminaban de hablar, cuando un lujoso Rol Royce se estacionó a unos metros de distancia. La puerta posterior se abrió y emergió la alta y esbelta figura de Integra Hellsing.

Ambos subordinados quedaron levemente descolocados ante la repentina llegada. Por su parte, y haciendo uso de su habitual fuerza descendió del auto y comenzó a caminar hacía sus dos oficiales.

- ¡Oficial Serás! – Su voz sonó autoritaria.

La aludida dio un respingo al verla caminar hacía ella con tanta autoridad. Así que no sabiendo como reaccionar hizo un gesto militar automático – ¡A sus ordenes Sir Hellsing! – exclamó.

-Informe. – Demandó secamente. Pip con disimulo se alejo, sin decir palabra. Tenía la ligera sospecha que su jefe le tenía manía o algo, no tan evidente como Alucard por supuesto con el vampiro si que debía irse con cuidado porque estaba seguro que al primer descuido o se lo almorzaba o le partía el cráneo de puro gusto. Pero tenía toda la sensación de que disfrutaba reírse a su costa.

Victoria comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente con la mirada fija en el galpón. En ningún momento su rostro desvelo alguna señal de lo que estaba pasando en su interior, ni ninguna emoción.

-Civiles y unidades caídas. – Su semblante se mantuvo duro. Mientras mordía el puro y lanzaba el humo con elegancia.

-Emph…- titubeó momentáneamente ante la pregunta. Al escuchar el leve balbuceo Integra quitó la vista de su punto de ataque y le dirigió su fría mirada –…doce indigentes que habitaban en el lugar, dos policías y ninguna unidad de la organización. – completó rápidamente.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y por un breve y tenso momento guardó silencio. La oficial esperaba atenta las instrucciones de su superior.

De un momento a otro el gesto adusto desapareció, mientras una fría sonrisa torcida apareció en sus facciones. Gesto que no le agrado nada, nada a la joven vampiro.

-Serás, tú y el capitán Bernadette seleccionen un grupo con los mejores hombres de ambos lados. Entraremos de sorpresa en un ataque frontal, quiero que los que queden fuera estén atentos para ingresar ante cualquier eventualidad…

Quedó en una pieza al escuchar la declaración – ¿Ataque frontal? Pero eso no es…espere un segundo usted…- Titubeó, para luego mirarla con aprehensión y continuar –… ¿usted dijo _"entraremos"?_

-Por supuesto oficial, yo dirigiré personalmente este asunto, ¿algún problema con ello? – Preguntó, mientras le dirigía una mirada, por encima de los anteojos, que enfriarían el mismo infierno – Tiene quince minutos para completar la orden. Ni un segundo más.- Se volteó y se dirigió hacía otro sector.

Lanzó un hondo suspiró y se dirigió a cumplir las órdenes, todo tenía que estar listo en el tiempo establecido.

* * *

_**Quince Minutos después…**_

Un cuarto de hora justo, se demoro en cumplir las órdenes de su superior, justo a tiempo y con eficiencia. Reunió un grupo con los más veteranos de los soldados, mientras Integra dejaba claras instrucciones de lo que se debía hacer en cada eventualidad. Tenía todo, absolutamente todo pensado. No le sorprendía que, esa fuerte mujer, hubiese podido gobernar con tanta eficiencia la grande y poderosa organización.

Esperaba algún día, poseer la mitad de determinación.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y un pequeño grupo de veinte unidades más los tres líderes se adentraban en el oscuro y tétrico galpón. Como era de esperar, Integra se fue a la cabeza guiando; seguida muy de cerca por Pip y Seres. Ambos algo inquietos por lo que ocurría.

De pronto a Pip no se le hizo tan buena idea que su jefa hubiese salido con semejante plan…si le pasaba algo no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Alucard. Quizás, solo quizás, los temores de la Chica Policía no eran infundados...Tragó duro. Más le valía mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

Avanzaban con paso seguro por los sucios pasillos. El silencio era pesado e incomodo, interrumpido sólo ocasionalmente por el correr de las ratas y otras alimañas irreconocibles.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, mientras el pequeño grupo se iba internando dentro de la guarida de los no muertos. Sin saber como, terminaron frente a unas escaleras enmohecidas e inestables.

Integra con gesto adusto saco una radio de su largo abrigo gris y comunicó. – Unidades todo tranquilo, manténgase alertas a la señal. Cambio.

-_Si Señor Hellsing, esperamos su señal para entrar. Cambio…_

No agrego nada más y guardo el aparato nuevamente entre sus ropas, para luego girarse y decir. – Bien ahora quiero que todos presten más atención estamos llegando al nido, mantengan sus armas listas y dispuestas que en cualquier momento aparecerán…- terminaba de decir esto cuando un grupo de unos cuarenta vampiros comenzaron a rodearlos.

Los miembros de Hellsing se pusieron en guardia, mientras Pip y Victoria se ubicaban junto a Integra apartándola ligeramente del frente. Todos sacaron sus armas de forma sincronizada y apuntaron. Los vampiros comenzaron a avanzar lentamente cerrado el circulo a su alrededor.

-¡A la cuenta de tres! – Exclamó con voz pausada- …uno…dos…- la tensión se sentía en el aire – ¡TRES! – gritó con fuerza comenzando el ataque de manera simultanea por parte de ambos bandos.

De manera frenética las criaturas oscuras y los humanos peleaban por la supremacía. Ambos lados parejos, sin ceder un centímetro y gritando ordenes al aire. Los vampiros caían uno tras otro seguido por las caídas ocasionales humanas.

Integra avanzó disparando y degollando a cuanto enemigo se le cruzaba por delante, en una danza llena de elegancia y precisión. Jamás se lo confesaría a nadie, pero entendía el gusto de Alucard por el campo de batalla.

El sentir la adrenalina de una buena pelea, el olor a pólvora y a sangre, el sonido del cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo…el miedo y la confusión de los rostros de los impuros al no saber que los, golpeo la hacían sentir más viva que nunca. La sacaban del letargo en el que debía sumirse diariamente, para poder controlar sus potentes emociones.

Tan encarnizada estuvo la pelea que ninguno de los oficiales percibió la lejanía paulatina de su líder. El número de vampiros descendía velozmente, pero aún les doblaban en cantidad. Las unidades de la institución también descendían, ya había varios soldados caídos.

El capitán de los gansos disparaba a diestra y siniestra abriendo poco a poco el radio, mientras era cubierto por Victoria, que no erraba tiro.

-¡Mignonette, estas alimañas son de lo más asquerosas! – Hizo un gesto de repulsión, sin dejar de apretar el disparador.

-¡Los he visto peores…! – Su vista no se desvío de su objetivo.

-Presumida. – murmuró levemente molesto.

Serás rodó los ojos, y volteo la cabeza para comprobar las acciones de Sir Hellsing. Qué sorpresa se llevo al percatarse que no estaba detrás de ellos como esperaba, sino, en el otro frente de la batalla, abriéndose camino con ímpetu.

-Maldición. – Juró por lo bajo. Rápidamente se dirigió hacía el otro sector.

A mitad de camino un ejemplar anormal especialmente grande y fuerte la detuvo, sin permitirle avanzar.

-No. – Se detuvo impotente ante el enorme obstáculo. – Lo que me faltaba.

-Esto lo disfrutare. – siseó el vampiro, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Ambos se enfrascaron al instante en una fiera pelea, por lo visto era uno de los cabecillas del grupo rebelde. Y no cabía duda del porque pertenecía a los lideres.

Era realmente fuerte. Y Cada golpe que recibía la iba debilitando cada vez más.

-Valla, valla…- Se relamió con perversión. Ante el traspié que dio la joven con su último puñetazo –…una bonita y aguerrida amazona oscura.

- ¡Porque yo! – Hizo un gestó de cansancio ante la situación. ¡Jamás recibiría algún comentario medianamente decente por todos los infiernos! No solo tenía que soportar comentarios vejatorios y miradas concupiscentes de sus compañeros sino que además de sus enemigos. – No hables y lucha paria. – Su gestó cambió rápidamente al decir esto.

No necesito más para desatar la furia de su contrincante.

-¡Te arrancare la lengua perra! – gritó con ira lanzando una potente patada, que no pudo ser detenida por la vampireza recibiéndola de lleno en el estomago. Lanzándola contra una muralla de concreto, donde se estrelló irremediablemente.

Sonrió con regocijo, sacando un arma relativamente pequeña y brillante – A que no te imaginas lo que es esta pequeña. – Serás observo aún aturdida por la fuerza del golpe. Acaricio la pistola casi con cariño – Oh, por supuesto que no te imaginas, si no eres más que una ramera traidora. – Hizo una pausa. – Pero te diré de todas formas. Está hermosa arma te mandara al infierno con todos los gastos pagados…

A pesar de su aturdimiento y lamentable estado, sonrió con burla. – Y crees que me destruirás con un simple fusil mortal. No soy como tú. – Escupió, indiferente.

- ¡No me tomes por ignorante bruja! – Su mirada se opacó en ira ante las palabras de la joven. – No me es ajena tú condición. – Ahora sonrió desdeñosamente. – Pero, estas débil y pálida. Me puedo imaginar porque…pero aún así se, que no eres como los nuestros. – Soltó una risita burlona – Pero eso no quita que puedas ser destruida y esta pequeña lo hará… ¿no te imaginas como?

Victoria agrando los ojos ante la sorpresa. Era posible que tuviera balas de plata y mercurio. Por su bien esperaba que no fuera así o si no, estaría acabada.

Captando la impresión de la joven agregó- Si y con ella te mandare al infierno mujerzuela. De esta ni el diablo te salva… – Serás alzo la mirada con dificultad. Todos estaban tan sumergidos en el combate que nadie se había percatado que estaba en verdaderas dificultades ahora.

Iba a tirar del gatillo, cuando el enorme energúmeno cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Observó sorprendida a su deshecho agresor, no creyendo en la suerte que tenía. Desorientada, alzó la vista agradecida, para descubrir que el autor del disparo no había sido nada más ni nada menos que...

-Señor Hellsing…-murmuró atónita -…yo…

-Levántate Victoria, esto no ha acabado. - cortó bruscamente, mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su arma.

Dando un salto obedeció al instante.

No sabiendo que hacer, solo atinó a bajar la mirada con gratitud y vergüenza, antes de decir -Yo…muchas gracias Sir Hellsi…

Un fuerte sonido cortó la retahíla de palabras agradecidas.

Dos disparos resonaron en todo el lugar. La pelea se paralizo de improviso. Los segundos pasaron más lentos, y el tiempo se detuvo, de forma casi instantánea.

Victoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras escuchaba fluir la sangre. El fuerte olor metálico la envolvió de prisa, inundando sus sentidos.

Golpeándola.

Aturdiéndola.

Dejándola perdida sin reacción, mientras el suelo se manchaba de escarlata.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Aquí les dejo el comienzo de otra serie, jejejeje, no se preocupen que Regalo Nocturno seguirá siendo actualizada. Este proyecto es bastante más corto, porque ya lo tengo finalizado, así que subiré esporádicamente._

_¡Bueno, cuídense un montón gente y nos leemos pronto!_

_**Brisa Black**_

_**p.d: **__Venga que un comentario no les hará daño, y harán feliz a una autora…Presionen Go y cooperen con el avance de la escritura de una ficker con ganas de mejorar. _


	2. Gotas de muerte

_Hola a todos_

_Segundo capitulo de esta mini-serie, que solo constara de cinco capítulos. _

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

Capitulo 2

"_Gotas de muerte__"_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-Levántate Victoria, esto no ha acabado- cortó bruscamente, mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su arma. _

_Dando un salto obedeció al instante. _

_No sabiendo que hacer, solo atinó a bajar la mirada con gratitud y vergüenza, antes de decir -Yo…muchas gracias Sir Hellsi…_

_Un fuerte sonido cortó la retahíla de palabras agradecidas. _

_Dos disparos resonaron en todo el lugar. La pelea se paralizo de improviso. Los segundos pasaron más lentos, y el tiempo se detuvo, de forma casi instantánea. Victoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras escuchaba fluir la sangre. El fuerte olor metálico la envolvió de prisa, inundando sus sentidos._

_Golpeándola._

_Aturdiéndola._

_Dejándola perdida sin reacción, mientras el suelo se manchaba de escarlata..._

* * *

Salía a borbotones, manchando el suelo en un chorro de muerte carmesí, y en un fluir constante...

Vertiginoso.

Irrefrenable.

Frente a ella, Integra estaba estática, sorprendida e incrédula. No entendía que es lo que pasaba. No quería comprenderlo. Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas, pero la única respuesta que le daba era la única que no quería escuchar. Frustrada hizo una mueca, y bajó la vista, inmediatamente un gruñido escapó de entre sus labios; al ver como sus ropas irremediablemente empezaron a teñirse de rojo oscuro. De forma automática llevo sus manos a la parte baja del pecho e impotente vió como se manchaban.

Atónita dirigió su mirada hacía el vampiro que unos segundos antes había sido destruido. Lo vio sonreír con vileza antes de auto eliminarse y convertirse en cenizas, por su propia mano.

Las unidades de Hellsing se paralizaron brevemente al ver que su Comandante, perdía el color del rostro y se desvanecía en la inconsciencia con el semblante contraído de ira y confusión.

-Mal…dición…-murmuró de forma entrecortada. Observando incrédula su error, ¿desde cuando era tan descuidada? Se reprendió molesta, antes de que todo se volviera negro y ya no supiera más.

Victoria reaccionando, avanzó velozmente y la atrapó en el aire antes de que tocara el suelo. Horrorizada comprobó que la sangre salía a chorros y su uniforme quedaba impregnado. Sin esperar señal se levantó y con toda la rapidez que le era posible se dirigió hacía el exterior en busca de ayuda.

Pip, volvió su atención a la batalla, al ver que su pequeña rubia se perdía en la oscuridad con su jefa en los brazos. No había mucho que decir, solo quedaba continuar con la casería.

-¡Sigan disparando! – fue la orden que dio, reanudándose así la persecución de los pocos vampiros que quedaban con vida y que en esos instantes escapaban.

* * *

Muchos Kilómetros lejos de Inglaterra, específicamente en Alemania. Alucard, terminaba con unos insurrectos de alto nivel, que pertenecieron a Millenium. Manteniendo su acostumbrado rictus loco dibujado en su rostro los despedazo con ansias; casi como en un juego desgarro con regocijo a su victima, bebió su sangre con glotonería y eliminó hasta la más leve huella de que ellos existieron alguna vez.

-Mmm…demasiado gruesa…-comentó en tono critico. Antes de dejar caer el cuerpo.- Definitivamente prefiero a los ingleses…- Escondió divertido la mirada con su sombrero de ala ancha.

Guardando su parsimonia comenzó a alejarse del lugar como un transeúnte cualquiera. Un transeúnte de metro noventa y cinco vestido de rojo. Le faltaba poco para engañar a alguien. Adoraba el efecto que ejercía en los mortales, se intimidaban tan fácilmente con su presencia. Percibían la oscuridad que le envolvía aunque ellos no supieran que se les hacía tan aterrador.

Un hombre que pasaba por ahí se quedó estancado observándolo con curiosidad. Captando esto, volteó la cabeza y le hizo una leve venía. El transeúnte, dio un respingo y se alejó del lugar lo más rápidamente que le permitieron sus piernas. Sonrió más visiblemente. Adoraba hacer eso.

-Los mortales son tan…-rió bajamente. –… predecibles.

Siguió caminando sin que la diversión se fuera de su mirada. Si hubiese estado con su maestro, lo más seguro es que se hubiese puesto a furiosa por divertirse a costa de los humanos.

Amaba el efecto que tenía sobre esa mujer.

Siguió avanzando con los pensamientos puestos en ella, hasta que sintió una vibración psíquica, para luego dar paso a la vocecilla llorosa de su aprendiz. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

"_¡Amo!"_

_-_Chica policía, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mentalmente, aburrido. Su pupila podía llegar a ser, realmente desesperante.

"_¡Amo tiene que volver a casa inmediatamente, ocurrió una tragedia en la casería de hoy!"_

Siguió caminando con tranquilidad, y con algo de sorna comentó –Siempre ocurren tragedias en la caserías…

"_¡No! ¡__Usted no esta comprendiendo, es…es Lady Hellsing!"_

Se detuvo bruscamente, ahora sí que había logrado su atención.

-Qué ocurrió…– fue la demanda seca y baja, dejando de improviso el tono burlón.

"_Ella…ella ha sido herida…"_

* * *

La mansión Hellsing estaba llena de movimiento, enfermeras, médicos y sirvientes se movían de un lugar a otro de forma silenciosa; teniendo como único objetivo el velar por el bienestar de la cabeza de la institución. El Ala sur del señorío era el sector más transitado en ese momento.

Esperando noticias, fuera del la enfermería se estaba los dos oficiales de mayor rango dentro de las unidades de Hellsing. Pip se encontraba sentado tranquilamente fumando, con aparente despreocupación, mientras caminando de un lado a otro, Serás Victoria, mataba el tiempo.Había pasado ya algo más de hora y media desde que habían internado a Sir Integra y cuarenta minutos desde que había avisado a Alucard del accidente.

Estaba segura que su amo no llegaría de buen humor. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Por favor detente Mignonette. – pidió de improviso enderezándose en el asiento. Ella, le lanzo una mirada interrogante –… me estas mareando con tanto paseo.

-Lo siento. – Se dejó caer en el lado contrario de la banca, cansada. Cerró los ojos con la falsa esperanza que el insipiente dolor de cabeza desaparecería.

Hubo una pausa corta entre los dos.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardara en llegar Alucard? – preguntó Pip, soltando el humo del cigarrillo de forma pausada.

Sin abrir los ojos respondió. – De Alemania a Inglaterra, cálculo que unas seis horas más o menos.- con un movimiento preciso le arrebato el cigarrillo y lo apagó.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso era mió! – se quejó.

Serás se mantuvo en la misma posición todo el tiempo – Deberías ser más considerado y no fumar fuera de una enfermería…- dirigió su mirada carmesí hacía el aún, enfurruñado francés – Además, deberías agradecerme, si mi amo te hubiese visto con eso – señaló el suelo donde estaba el pisado papelillo – Aquí… – apuntó e donde se encontraban –… créeme que tendrían que recoger tus restos con cucharas… - volvió a cerrar los ojos y tomó la misma posición.

Tragó con fuerza y meditó unos segundos. Mignonette tenía razón aunque le molestara admitirlo. Ya era resabida la poca estima del vampiro por él mismo, sino no con los franceses en general. Suspiró y no agregó nada más. Mejor seguían con el tema. - Y…- continuó. – Se vendrá por la vía regular o por sus métodos especiales.

-No estoy segura si pueda aparecerse con tanta distancia de por medio…- Se mantuvo quieta. De pronto toda su energía fue desaguada de su cuerpo y una fuerte somnolencia la envolvió. – Pero con él nunca se sabe…

Otro silencio cayó sobre ellos. Un escalofrío la sobresaltó y como un resorte se levantó de golpe y giró hacía el lado derecho del pasillo. El capitán de los gansos salvajes la imitó ante tan inesperado movimiento.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – exclamó, mirándola asustado.

Sin quitar la vista del pasillo, contestó. – Esta en la mansión. – Giró la cabeza y lo miró -Mi amo volvió.

Pip hizo un gesto de anticipación. – Oh, oh…supongo que no vendrá de buen humor ¿no?

Ella negó levemente. Por entre las sombras se asomo una alta silueta de color carmesí. Alucard se materializo y dio un pasó hacía la escasa luz del pasillo. Su rostro estaba duro e inexpresivo. No dijo ni una palabra, y ni una mueca apareció en su rostro. Solo lanzó una mirada por sobre sus lentes rojizos, que hizo estremecer a su pupila, transmitiéndole un sin fin de sensaciones negativas. Entre ellas la decepción y la ira.

Luego de esto, atravesó la muralla; dejando detrás de él a una muy deprimida rubia, junto aún muy asustado licántropo.

* * *

Furia.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido a causa de ella. En su interior se movía el peligroso dragón que había permanecido dormido desde hacía algo más de cincuenta años. Su naturaleza le hacía insensible a la muerte y al dolor, tanto ajeno como propio. Sus sentimientos estaban recluidos dentro de los instintos oscuros, propios de un monstruo. ¿Pero porque se sentía tan remecido?

Ahora…ahora algo se le escapaba. Un sentimiento humano lo dominaba, fluyendo tan fuertemente como cuando estuvo vivo. Y esto no era algo bueno desde ninguna perspectiva. La última vez que esto había ocurrido, fue cuando lo ligaron en servidumbre a Hellsing…

Dentro del cuarto, se resguardo entre las sombras. En el centro de la habitación había un grupo de médicos trabajando en su Amo. Ellos estaban resguardados por una cortina transparente en un lugar completamente esterilizado. Utilizando su conexión psíquica intento comunicarse con la mujer, como tantas otras veces había hecho en situaciones parecidas, pero por más que intento no pudo lograr entrar donde estaba ella.

Su mente estaba cerrada.

Alucard maldijo por lo bajo, con seguridad se movió hacía la luz y se acerco más hacía el centro. Pudo captar la sangre que manchaba el camisón blanco y el filo de los bisturís a contra luz. Por primera vez no lo embargo la lujuria por la sangre Hellsing.

En ese instante el liquito carmesí no tenía ningún efecto en él.

Los médicos estaban rodeados de maquinas que cumplían distintas funciones, como guardar el pulso, el oxigeno entre otras. Pero dentro de su análisis su ojo capto una pequeña fuente de metal que contenía dos pequeños objetos…dos objetos que por mucho tiempo habían sido sus mejores aliados.

Eran las dos balas de plata que habían herido a Integra. De cuatro centímetros cada una descansaban regiamente en la fuente. En ese instante sintió repugnancia por las armas, especialmente por aquellas dos balas. Además de la casi incontrolable ira, que lo recorría el cuerpo. Ira era por las sabandijas profanas que osaron dañar a su líder, con su pupila por no haber evitado todo esto y mayormente con él mismo, por no haber estado en el lugar cuando se le necesito.

Por no haber despedazo a la escoria que osó tocarla.

Su mueca se endureció aún más. Se sentía tan humano en esos instantes, culpa, rabia, odio, asco…En gesto instintivo bajo su sombrero y oscureció su rostro, sabía que sus ojos eran más expresivos que toda su cara.

Los cirujanos no se sobresaltaron, por la presencia del vampiro. Ya estaban acostumbrados a sus llegadas inesperadas cuando se trataba del jefe.

Otra vez intento hacer contacto con ella. Necesitaba hablarle, escuchar que estaba bien.

Nada. No pudo hablarle. El vampiro comenzó a impacientarse, si no se podía comunicar con ella, eso quería decir, que las cosas estaban peor de lo que se imaginaba.

O.O.O

Tres horas con cuarenta minutos duró la operación.

No salió en ningún momento de la habitación, se mantuvo ahí, quieto esperando a que los humanos terminaran. Conforme avanzaba los minutos se sentía cada vez más inquieto. Aun cuando su exterior se mantuviera impasible, su interior era una tormenta.

El medico de cabecera de la Familia Hellsing, retiro sus guantes y paso un pañuelo por su frente. En ningún momento dirigió una mirada al imponente vampiro estacionado afuera. Manteniendo un gesto fatigado por la extensa operación, el doctor Travelian salio del esterilizado lugar y se dirigió hacía el centro de la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – fue la inmediata pregunta que recibió.

Travelian, quitó la mascarilla de su rostro y secó el sudor con un pañuelo blanco. – No lo sabemos con certeza… esta en un coma profundo causado por la perdida de sangre y un paro cardiorrespiratorio. – Negó con la cabeza. – Es un milagro que no este muerta, esas dos balas atravesaron uno de sus pulmones y cortaron una arteria que le produjeron una hemorragia interna y…- contesto brevemente.

-No hay nada que hacer. – fue el seco corte.

El médico suspiró levemente. – Efectivamente.

Al no recibir respuesta de parte del nosferathus, se dispuso a dar las últimas órdenes, para que acomodaran a Sir Hellsing en un cuarto contiguo. Alucard silenciosamente se retiro hacía sus aposentos digiriendo aún la noticia. Se deslizó por entre las sombras mucho más muerto, de lo que había estado en los últimos siete siglos.

En sus habitaciones, se acomodó en su trono. Pero a diferencia de las tantas otras veces, su postura carecía de ese aire de superioridad y despreocupación. Su soltura y descaro característico brillaban por su ausencia y en su lugar quedo una profunda seriedad que raya en la desesperanza, acompañada de una preocupación que iba más halla de los límites temporales.

Una preocupación que traspasaba al monstruo… llegando al hombre.

Sentado rígidamente se mantuvo en silencio, meditando en lo que pasaba… y ¡demonios! entre más le daba vuelta al asunto, más se convencía de que las cosas iban a empeorar. No solo con la organización; que sin su líder quedaría a merced de las hienas aristócratas; sino, también para él.

En especial para él.

De un momento a otro, le habían dado vuelta el mundo. Llevaba no más de diez minutos de saber que estaría dormida por tiempo indefinido, y ya se le hacía un suplicio imaginarse los años venideros sin sus _dulces_ alaridos y su maldito humor de perros.

La compañía de esa mujer le había restablecido el alma corrupta, y ya esas ansias de matanzas y destrucción, no eran su motor de existencia. Podía disfrutar algo de la cordura mortal, que había perdido hace tanto tiempo. Y de la cual, no quería volver a prescindir.

Entrecerró los ojos con gravedad, y con cansancio se recostó con algo más de relajo.

No valía la pena desesperarse, lograría arrancarla de la inconciencia de una u otra forma. Que Integra Hellsing ni pensara que se desharía de él con tan facilidad. Porque nadie la apartaría de él.

Ni siquiera la muerte.

* * *

_Continuara…_

_Hola, pues bien aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, cualquier crítica o comentario, gente háganlo. Nosotros los autores necesitamos saber su opinión, para mejorar en este arte. _

_Eso, gracias, por su tiempo, y atención._

_Cuídense y nos vemos pronto._

_**Brisa Black.-**_


	3. Medianoche

_Hola a todos_

_Capitulo tres__…sólo quedan dos… _

* * *

Capitulo 3

"_Medianoche"_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_De un momento a otro, le habían dado vuelta el mundo. Llevaba no más de diez minutos de saber que estaría dormida por tiempo indefinido, y ya se le hacía un suplicio imaginarse los años venideros sin sus dulces alaridos y su maldito humor de perros. _

_La compañía de esa mujer le había restablecido el alma corrupta, y ya esas ansias de matanzas y destrucción, no eran su motor de existencia. Podía disfrutar algo de la cordura mortal, que había perdido hace tanto tiempo. Y de la cual, no quería volver a prescindir._

_Entrecerró los ojos con gravedad, y con cansancio se recostó con algo más de soltura. _

_No valía la pena desesperarse, lograría arrancarla de la inconciencia de una u otra forma. Que Integra Hellsing ni pensara que se desharía de él con tan facilidad. Porque nadie la apartaría de él. _

_Ni siquiera la muerte._

**Seis meses después…**

Por una oscura y apagada avenida, Alucard, caminaba con su acostumbrada parsimonia con destino al muelle. Desde hacía ya varias décadas, se había percatado que el mar tenía un influjo benéfico en él. Y actualmente, dada las circunstancias, necesitaba urgentemente ese efecto en su persona.

Porque las cosas no estaban bien. De hecho para ser sinceros, la palabra caos no lograba dimensionar toda la magnitud del asunto. Hellsing se estaba hundiendo, lenta e irremediablemente. Sin su líder a la cabeza, la mesa redonda había tomado el control de la organización transformándola en un circo.

Hizo una mueca molesta. Condenados aristócratas cretinos. Si no fuera por los sellos hace tiempo se lo hubiese dado de alimentos a Backersville. Gruñó. Su Amo, se volvería loca de coraje si viera lo que le habían hecho a su herencia familiar. Este último pensamiento le hizo recordar la causa de todo el problema…

_Seis meses… ya habían transcurrido__,_

_Seis meses de desesperación muda._

_Seis meses de angustia._

_Seis meses de furia irreprimible._

_Seis meses más largos de su no vida... _

Paró su andar junto a la playa. Las olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas colindantes a la arena en un azote intenso e irrefrenable. La brisa marina golpeo su rostro dándole una falsa sensación de descanso, mientras el olor salino de las aguas se calaba por su nariz inundando sus inactivos pulmones. Abrió su abrigo por inercia, y de éste, salió una sombra que se deslizó por el suelo hasta ubicarse junto a él, para luego materializarse en un enorme perro de ojos rojos y hocico grande decorado con dos corridas de dientes irregulare y filosos.

Manteniendo el aire distraído acaricio la cabeza de su _sirviente_ con paciencia, el animal solo se sentó a su lado aguardando.

-Bonita noche, ¿no lo crees así, Backersville? – Su aparente aire despreocupado estaba presente. El perro dio un ligero gruñido en forma de respuesta.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, esperando, que la calma volviera a sus cuerpos y sus vidas retornaran a lo que eran. Todavía no lograba explicarse el porqué demonios no estuvo donde debería, y mucho menos podía aceptar estar tan impotente como un simple mortal. ¡Demonios, el era el rey de la no vida! El inmortal más poderoso conocido, la leyenda, el primero y ahí estaba, tan inutil como un simple hombre. Apretó la mandibula, conteniendo la ira. Todo estaba tan endemoniadamente enredado.

Ensimismado como estaba, su atención fue distraída de sus dulces pensamientos para centrarse en una presencia peligrosamente cercana. Enarcó una ceja incredulo... si que sabía cuando presentarse el condenado.

Lentamente unos pasos comenzaron a resonar sobre en el empedrado cada vez más fuerte hasta ubicarse unos metros tras él. Alucard ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una mirada sólo sonrió con socarronería.

-Lucien, tiempo sin vernos.- miró brevemente por sobre el hombro con aparente desinterés. No estaba de humor para insulsos protocolos, humanos.

-Eso parece Vlad, casi ocho años desde nuestro último encuentro.- respondió ubicándose a su lado, no prestandole atención a la mirada molesta de su compañero.

- Un lapso ínfimo dentro de la enorme eternidad. Que son ocho años para el que lleva cuatro siglos caminando en este mundo… – comentó cantarinamente, con la burla impregnada en sus palabras de principio a fin. Le dirigió una mirada divertida, la primera desde que aparecio, disipando levemente la seriedad de su rostro.

Estaba igual.

Cuatro siglos no había producido ningún cambio considerable en la figura de Lucien de Laffaye. Tenía una altura considerable casi tanto como él, de cabellos rubios, casi platinado; ojos escarlatas escandidos tras un par de anteojos azules y redondos muy al estilo empalador. Poseía piel blanca y fría reluciente como el mármol; rasgos finos y angelicales, que se contraponían completamente a los rasgos duros y toscos del conde. Además tenía una contextura algo más delgada que su compañero, que junto a su vestimenta negra le hacía lucir aristocrático y elegante.

Ambos se habían conocido en el opulento Paris del siglo XVIII, cuando aún estaban de moda en las damas, los corsés y amplios escotes. Por ese entonces el conde se mezclaba con naturalidad entre la población mortal, dándose fastuosos festines de hermosas jovencitas y manteniendo un sin fin de amantes por todos los sectores del viejo continente. Lucien por su parte, era el hijo menor de una aristócrata familia noble, los Laffaye Morange. Estaba en la ciudad por mandato de su padre. Lo había enlistado en el ejército, como un remedio a su rebeldía crónica y en un vano intento de enrielarlo en sus mundanos estilos de vida. Fue en una velada en la casa del General Edmond Robidel, y de ahí coincidieron en varías tertulias distintas. Para Alucard, Lucien era un mortal interesante como pocos, tenía esa chispa de rebeldía magnánima que no había visto desde hacía siglos.

Esa fue una de las razones que lo llevaron a no matarlo inmediatamente; lpero lo que gatilló la transformación definitiva fue un ataque que recibió Lucien que lo dejó a las puertas de las muerte. Le dio la opción de elegir, y su mortal camarada eligió la vida.

Rió bajamente. – Eres incorregible. – retiro los lentes de sol, para observarlo con más cuidado. – Definitivamente el tiempo te vuelve más cínico Conde.

El aludido, alzó la vista hacía el cielo y alzó los hombros en un dejo de despreocupación – Me halagas, Lucien. Siempre tan adulador tan tipico de los franceses.

Negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, nunca comprendería cual era la fijación por sus compatriotas francese. El silencio se hizo presente, nuevamente. Alucard inconcientemente volvió su atención al paisaje, estudiado muy de cerca por su acompañante. No podía dejar de parecerle curiosa la extraña actitud que su camarada presentaba. Algo le pasaba, y por lo que leía en su duro semblante no era nada bueno.

Y este simple hecho le sorprendía profundamente y le llevaba a pensar ¿desde cuando al conde le preocupaba algo que no fuera sangre, destrucción o algún tipo de obsesión enferma? No recordaba haberle visto jamás con ese dejo de preocupación tan abierto y sincero; y menos aún con la extraña actitud ausente que presentaba. Siempre se caracterizó, por su peculiar sentido del humor, y esa intensa aura de oscuridad indolente. Jamás le había visto ese dejo de seriedad desoladora, en ninguna ocasión dentro de los cuatrocientos años de amistad, ni siquiera cuando fue capturado por Van Hellsing.

Espero a que por iniciativa propia comenzara la conversación, pero los minutos pasaron lentamente y no hubo avance alguno. Ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño.

-Entonces, vas a hablar o te quedaras sonámbulo hasta el próximo solsticio…- comentó secamente.

Alucard volvió la vista con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión – Siempre tan sutil…había olvidado esa parte tuya.

-Aprendí del mejor. – Alzó los ojos al cielo sonriendo levemente.

-Ja. Por supuesto que sí.- Hizo nuevamente aparición la altanería.

Silencio.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?

Otro silencio llegó en respuesta.

Lucien rodó los ojos molestos. Siempre con él sería a la manera difícil.

-Nunca me lo puedes poner fácil, ¿no es así Vlad?

Él se volteo levemente y le dio su usual mueca loca. – Por supuesto que no. ¿Donde estaría la diversión si así lo hiciera? – chasqueó la lengua, reprobatoriamente. – Te estás volviendo perezoso, no hay diversión si hay parereza mi estimado.

-Eres un demonio demente… ¿lo sabías? – golpeó el suelo ligeramente con su bastón.

-Oh por supuesto que si, mi madre me lo dijo por primera cuando era un niño, y ni siquiera era vampiro. – rió bajamente, mientras acariciaba a su "mascota".

Laffaye rodó los ojos con incredulidad. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto que su madre le hubiese gritado demonio en un arranque de furia ante la desobediencia del niño. No había nada en el pasado de Vlad que el estimara, su amistad era algo casi milagroso. Bufó, exasperado, entonces no le queda otra opción que seguirle la corriente y luchar con la poderosa muralla mental de Alucard, que tenía levantada para que nadie se internara en sus pensamientos.

Esto sería largo y agotador.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se zambulleron de plano en la lucha por la permanencia y destrucción del muro. Los minutos avanzaban y Lucien cada vez se acercaba más a la victoria, mientras Alucard se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada. Demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

-Así que es por ella…- La mirada de incredulidad que le dio, decía todo – Eso te tiene tan descolocado internamente. – recalcó, incredulo.

En su lugar, ensombreció y su mirada se opacó. – No puedo comunicarme – fue la seca afirmación.

Lucien alzó las cejas con comprensión. Esto se estaba volviendo interesante – Es lógico que no puedas hacerlo. Esta en coma, su mente esta dormida y…

-Lo sé. – gruñó molesto – Yo te enseño eso.

-Aja lo recuerdo, yo todavía era un novato. – confirmó sin problema, mientras le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz. – Así que era por ella...-sonrió con suficiencia – Debí suponerlo.

- Falle. No estuve cuando me necesito. – no hizo caso al comentario.

-Son cosas que pasan. No te preocupes tanto… – comentó sin darle importancia. Tenía todo calculado. Necesitaba confirmar – Después de todo, es solo una humana.- terminó como si nada.

Alucard apretó los puños molesto, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso – Es más que una humana cualquiera. Es mi amo. – Lo miró con seriedad.

-Me estas diciendo que ella te preocupa…- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Es mi misión protegerla. Así esta escrito en el los sellos que me atan a su familia. –contestó sin negar o afirmar nada. Muy astuto conde, pensó con diversión.

- Y eso te molesta ¿no? – quitó pelusas imaginarias de su abrigo.

Otro gruñido en respuesta. Definitivamente Lucien era un maldito incordio cuando se lo proponía.

-Eso lo tomare como un sí. Entonces eso me lleva a la fácil y esperada pregunta ¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad?

Lo observó receloso – A donde demonios quieres llegar con esto.

-Quiero saber si estas, molesto por haberle fallado al líder… -hizo una pausa. El conde le miró de reojo serio –…a la mujer que juraste proteger.

-Sandeces. – escupió secamente. - Hablas necedades, niño.

-No, hablo de ti mi querido y terco camarada – le sonrió encantadoramente. - De ti y de ese corazón muerto casi palpitante.

-Ridículo. – espetó fastidiado. – Soy un monstruo, los monstruos no sienten. Eso queda para los humanos. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, fue tú primera lección.

-Entonces a que se debe esa preocupación si la mujer no te interesa…o me dirás que es por aprecio a la sangre…- contradijo con marcada ironía.

- Pamplinas. Es mi amo. Mi misión es protegerla.

-Y desde cuando tanto interés por las reglas. Si mal no recuerdo a más de un Hellsing estuviste a punto de acabarlo por ti mismo. Sólo por poseer el apellido o porque te aburrias, que vendría siendo lo mismo.

-Jugaba con ellos – Su sonrisa reapareció ante el recuerdo. – Eso se llama entrenamiento.

-Traumatizar de por vida a alguien, en ningún lugar es llamado entrenamiento.

- Tómalo como quieras. Me da igual.- retomó esa indiferencia.

Lucien sonrió y continuó – Bien entonces analicemos la situación, estas aquí parado frente al mar acompañado de tú… mascota.- hizo un gesto de incredulidad, señalando con el bastón al perro. – En vez de estar por ahí atormentando a algún mortal incauto… – Alucard gruñó. –…o cazando al destajo ahora que eres libre momentaneamente. Eso no es propio del conde sediento de sangre y destrucción, que he conocido durante cuatrocientos años.

-Los sellos me tiene atando de manos, y no hay actividad para mí...– afirmó cortante.

-Mientes y lo sabes. – exclamó triunfante.

- Vuelvo a preguntar, a donde demonios quieres llegar con esto, Lucien. – le miró agudamente.

- Quiero llegar al punto en el que aceptas de una buena vez que no te es indiferente esa mujer.

-Pides demasiado.

-En lo absoluto. Sólo tienes que decirlo y dejare de incordiarte.

Alucard se giró y miró seriamente con gesto inescrutable. Los minutos empezaron a correr y los dos se quedaron en la misma posición, hasta que el conde rió oscuramente, y le miró por sobre los anteojos. – Por supuesto que no me es indiferente…- Lucien sonrió victorioso, mientras el otro se cruzaba de brazos –…es mi amo. – Alzó las cejas con burla.

Laffaye rodó los ojos fastidiado. Al menos algo es algo, no creía poder obtener más.

-Ahora – continúo – Cual es el afán en escuchar esa clase de afirmaciones. No recuerdo que antes te hubieses interesado tanto en mis… – Hizo una pausa. –…cual era el nombre que le dabas…- con gesto estudiado fingió meditar – _caprichos lascivos_.

-Yo jamás me hubiera opuesto a que fueras en pos de ellas si lo que pasaba por tú mente fuera más allá de la lujuria y la obsesión. – contestó inmutable.

-Mina fue distinta. – su semblante se endureció.

-No. Mina fue tú más grande obsesión. Te esmeraste tanto en tenerla porque te era prohibido que olvidaste que tenías limites y empezaste actuar como humano.

-Y no es eso una muestra de interés. – sus ojos lo taladraron.

-Claro que no. El interés real – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra – se forma a través de la compañía y del conocimiento mutuo. Tú jamás te tomaste el tiempo de saber nada de ella, sólo querías su cuerpo. Y aunque la tomaste, el hecho que no te perteneciera te incentivaba el deseo, no era más que un juguete en tus manos.

Alucard guardo silencio.

-Por otra parte lo que te ocurre ahora es diferente en muchos aspectos, partiendo por el hecho que sus lazos aparte de estar marcados por sellos. Existe compañerismo…un muy buen disfrazado compañerismo que se ha forjado en la adversidad. Además del respeto que hay entre ambos y la co-dependencia…En otras palabras ella es tú igual, no tú propiedad.

Un pesado silencio cayo sobre ambos luego de que Lucien concluyera. Y aunque detestara admitirlo, sabía que había dado en el clavo…obsesión y dependencia. Nunca había querido admitir que fue un capricho lo que le hizo caer de su trono.

Era una actitud tan mortal.

Repugnante.

Sonrió de medio lado. Lucien no espero más confirmación sabía que todo había sido aceptado y con eso le bastaba.

-Siempre tan romántico, viejo amigo, debiste haber sido poeta – rió burlón.

-Tuve la intención, ¿recuerdas? Por eso me enlistaron en el ejército. – rodó los ojos entre divertido, y fastidiado. Era endemoniadamente, directo

- Ella es tan orgullosa, una criatura fascinante. – sonrió ladinamente. – Será una digna condesa.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda. He tenido ocasión de observarla un par de veces. – Dudo un momento de forma intencionada – Pero… ¿aceptara?

- Por supuesto que sí. Y ella lo sabe...lo ha sabido siempre. Desde que me encontró en ese calabozo. Al igual que yo.

-Que conveniente. – Suspiró aliviado. – Por fin alguien que te pare los pies con tus locuras pueriles. Supongo que a ella le harás más caso que a mí.

Le regaló, otra sonrisa fastidiada - Fastidiate.

Otro silencio cayo entre ellos. Y sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando como un ave y prontamente comenzó la aurora del alba a hacerse presente. Esa era la señal de despedida.

-Está aclarando. – dijo Alucard con seriedad.

-Si. Esa es mi señal de retirada. Nos estaremos viendo amigo.

-Hasta pronto Lucien.

El vampiro comenzó evaporarse y antes de que desapareciera por completo dijo – Por cierto mándale saludos a la dama. Y dile que tiene toda mi admiración por haber domado al dragón.

Luego de esto, se esfumó.

-Si… definitivamente un maldito incordio…- Un rictus sincero se hizo presente, mientras se bajaba el sombrero y volvía lentamente en sus pasos. De regreso a la mansión.

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

_En fin el tercer capitulo, si Alucard esta algo OOC lo lamento pero me hacía ilusión agregar a Lucien, porque el conde debe haber tenido algun segundo al mando de confianza no creen? ...alguien con sentido común, sino el mundo hubiese estado plagadooo de sangre y vampíros...xD_

_Esoo cuidensee y comenten q les parecee el fic y tranquilos el proximo capitulo Alucard volvera a ser el mismo psicopata encatador de siempre!_

_Se me cuidan, un abrazooo!_

**_Brisa Black.-_**


	4. Lamentos entre sombras

_

* * *

_

¡Hola a todos!

_Jajajaja__ Estamos cerca del final…!_

_... querran matarme al final del capitulo xD..._

* * *

Capitulo 4

"_Lamento entre sombras"_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-Está aclarando – dijo Alucard con seriedad._

_-Si. Esa es mi señal de retirada. Nos estaremos viendo amigo. _

_-Hasta pronto Lucien. _

_El vampiro comenzó evaporarse y antes de que desapareciera por completo dijo – Por cierto mándale saludos a la dama. –Rió ligeramente – Dile que tiene toda mi admiración por haber domado al dragón. _

_Luego de esto se esfumó._

_-Si… definitivamente un maldito incordio…- Un rictus sincero se hizo presente, mientras bajaba el sombrero y volvía lentamente en sus pasos de regreso a la mansión._

* * *

La aurora matinal comenzó abrirse camino entre el negro terciopelo nocturno. Poco a poco los matices rojizos colorearon el cielo. Anticipando un día luminoso y bello, muy infrecuente en un país caracterizado por su clima neblinoso.

Estos acontecimientos eran observados por un par de ojos nostálgicos. Serás Victoria se encontraba, sentada quieta junto a la cama de su comandante, se le había hecho costumbre acudir a verla cuando podía.

Se sentaba en esa misma silla y le hablaba de cualquier trivialidad domestica, se podía imaginar la mirada agria que le dirigiría Integra ante detalles tan insignificantes, como flores. O a veces solo se dedicaba a observarla y disculparse en silencio. No tenía la valentía para hacerlo en voz alta sin echarse a llorar.

Suspiró. Se sentía responsable.

Si ella no hubiese sido tan negligente en su protección, si no se hubiese negado a alimentarse esa noche, entonces quizás, solo quizás hubiese tenido la fuerza de deshacerse de ese vampiro a tiempo sin la intervención de ella, para salvarle el pellejo.

Subió los pies a la silla y abrazó sus rodillas, compungida.

Sino hubiese sido tan débil, no estaría en esa cama consumiéndose. Estaría en su despacho, sentada en su escritorio firmando papeles, fumando sus caros puros y gritándole a su maestro.

Extendió su brazo y tomó la mano esbelta de Sir Hellsing.

Fría. Estaba tan fría como un muerto…como ella misma. Observó el rostro pálido y delgado, desprovisto de lentes. Unas largas ojeras surcaban sus pómulos altos y estaba algo más delgada. Su cabello carecía del brillo de antaño y caía mustio, casi como si agonizara. Todo esa fuerza y poder que expelía había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar solo un cuerpo frágil y mortal.

Una punzada la atravesó con fuerza.

Era un fracaso. Un estrepitoso fracaso, con toda razón su maestro la culpaba, es decir, lo defraudó a él y a su comandante. Falló en su misión. Una gruesa gota carmesí recorrió su mejilla.

Era su culpa y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Otra lágrima color grana se escapó. Era una débil, con ira limpió su rostro, en vano. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin descansó.

-Lo lamento tanto Sir Integra…Todo esto es mi culpa. Este no es su lugar – se escapó un sollozo – Debería estar guiando su organización, dando ordenes…gritándole a los hombres… firmando cantidades de papeles – más lagrimas – discutiendo con mi amo…- otro sollozó – Nunca podré remediar el daño que le hice, pero créame que si pudiera, tomaría su lugar …

En la esquina contraria, una sombra se materializaba.

Alucard había escuchado todo el dialogo y se encontraba serio. Quizás, solo quizás se le había pasado la mano con su pupila… Sabía que no tenía la culpa, de lo que había pasado, pero en el momento se sentía tan impotente que de una forma implícita la había culpado. Después de todo era solo una niña, que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender en su no vida.

Alzó las cejas inexpresivo y dio un paso hacía delante.

-Chica policía que haces…- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Serás dio un respingo en su puesto y se levantó como un resorte asustada. Aún con las mejillas manchadas de rojo y los ojos algo hinchados contestó con la voz entrecortada – Yo…solo quería…visitar a…a Sir Hellsing, Amo – bajó la mirada.

El vampiro, llevó una mano al puente de la nariz en un gestó de cansancio. Nunca pensó que creyera todas las cosas que le había dicho, ese día. Los pensamientos de la muchacha no eran los más alentadores, sin contar lo de la culpa.

Tan humana, aún.

Ante el silencio, más angustiada decidió que era tiempo de salir del cuarto.

-Y-yo… creo que me retirare. Con su…permiso maestro. – comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacía la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera salir fue detenida.

-Victoria. – fue la fría petición. Se petrificó con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. De la forma más lenta que pudo se volteó, sin mirar directamente a Alucard. – No fue tu culpa, deja de pensar en ello.

Lo miró contrariada – ¿Qué?

Sonrió astutamente – Sabes a que me refiero, eres una chica inteligente.

-P-pero amo yo debí haberlo evitado usted me dijo…- intentó replicar.

-No – cortó fríamente – Es mi responsabilidad. – Afirmó altivamente, zanjando el asuntó – Ella es mi obligación. No tuya. – Hizo una pausa serio – Tercera lección: no tomes cargas que no te pertenecen.

-A-amo y-yo fallé…

-Eres joven Victoria. –hizo un ademán como si con eso explicara todo. – El tiempo te dará la experiencia.

-Amo – musitó agradecida. Muy a su modo la estaba perdonando. ¡Ya no la culpaba! Un peso menos que llevar…- gracias.

-Ve a dormir y aliméntate como corresponde – ordenó sin mirarla.

-Así lo haré – y salió del cuarto corriendo.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo Alucard se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y observó a su maestro. Odiaba verla así. En cualquier momento podía partir y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Gruñó impotente.

Si pudiera tan solo comunicarse con ella, tendría al menos la posibilidad de convencerla que le dejara dar a beber un poco de su sangre, con solo unas gotas podría volverla a la vida.

La solución estaba ahí. Tan cercana y tan lejana a la vez.

No pudo dejar de maldecir los sellos que lo ataban y de paso a Abraham Van Hellsing por ser tan condenadamente precavido, es decir, él no podía hacerlo sin una orden directa de la cabeza, Serás no tenía el poder y además era muy joven. Su solución podía haber sido Lucien que tenía una edad considerable y la fuerza, pero no podía entrar a los dominios de Hellsing sin ser invitado por Integra.

Cochinos sellos. Estupida seguridad.

Posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia y acarició sus cabellos casi con devoción. No podía traerla de vuelta sin que su mente volviera a despertar. Y si esto no ocurría pronto no lo haría jamás, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando.

Por costumbre comenzó a hablarle mentalmente.

-Integra, yo se que estas ahí. – Siguió acariciando las hebras doradas, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella – Despierta y déjame traerte de vuelta. Dame la orden...- le susurró en el oído, aspirando el ligero aroma floral de su cabello.

Necesito una señal, un indicio de que estas así…- Acaricio su cuello ligeramente con la nariz – Yo sé que estas ahí, maestro. Confió en ti. Se enderezó levemente y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Y tal cual había llegado desapareció del cuarto y apareció en sus aposentos.

La situación se estaba complicando aún más, de forma paulatina se estaba debilitando.

Jamás nadie se daría cuenta de ello, pero él lo sentía. Su energía estaba descendiendo al igual que su capacidad de regeneración había disminuido levemente. Dos o tres segundos menos que para él, eran casi una eternidad.

Ya no podía darse el lujo de dejar de dormir por grandes cantidades de tiempo. Antes, podía pasar una semana levantado fastidiando las veinticuatro horas del día. Actualmente llegaba medio día y no podía mantenerse lucido. Por supuesto esto no lo sabía nadie, y tampoco nadie lo sabría mientras el pudiera evitarlo.

Los sellos estaban trabajando nuevamente, sin un líder que lo controlara, la magia lo volvería a dormir de forma indefinida. Rodó los ojos hastiado; con su usual parsimonia se dirigió a su ataúd, y se introdujo en el. Quitándose antes su enorme abrigo carmesí y su sombrero, quedando solo con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

Inmediatamente su mente cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Se sentía cansada, adolorida y desorientada.

Muy desorientada, para ser precisos.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez e intentó incorporarse. Un débil mareo la hizo sentarse con suavidad. Algo desesperada por su extraña languidez, la hizo masajearse con brusquedad el puente de la nariz.

No sabía donde estaba. ¿Qué día era?, ¿Cuanto había dormido?, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? En otras palabras no sabía absolutamente nada útil. Pasó una mano por su largo cabello, levemente desesperada.

Observó a su alrededor...todo era de color negro.

Con una palpable dificultad se levantó del suelo; quedó inestable por unos segundos, pero luego inmediatamente se enderezó con el orgullo y altivez tan característica en ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos y nada. Era como no avanzar. Aunque caminara un kilómetro dentro de esa extensión de terreno oscuro jamás llegaría a ninguna parte.

Maldijo en voz alta, molesta.

- ¡Hay alguien aquí! – exclamó. Ni un sonido llegó, ni siquiera el de su eco. Alzó una ceja incrédula, sinceramente había alguien que estaba ensañado con ella.

-¡Responda! – Gritó nuevamente – ¡Alguien puede escucharme!

Nada.

Se comenzó a impacientar. Piensa Integra… que fue lo último que recuerdas.

Frunció el ceño, concentrada. – Estaba comandando una misión…entramos a ese galpón atestado de vampiros…peleamos y…- hizo una pausa intentando dar claridad a sus recuerdos –…y Serás estaba en el suelo aturdida y…- cerró los ojos por un repentino dolor de cabeza –…le dispare al vampiro…y luego escuche unos balbuceos y después un disparo y frío…– Abrió los ojos. – Me disparó…- murmuró incrédula.

-¡Ese maldito vampiro me disparó! – siseó bajamente. Apretó los puños. No sabía que hacer. – Debo salir de aquí…- musitó reflexiva. Por unos momentos se quedó pensativa – Alucard…él puede ayudarme.

Su sirviente es el único que podía comunicarse con ella mentalmente. Debía llamarlo. Él la sacaría de ese espantoso lugar. Tomó aire y con todas sus fuerzas gritó.

-¡ALUCARD!

Al otro lado de la mansión, un par de ojos carmesí se abrieron inesperadamente, mientras un rictus loco y brillante se apoderaba de su rostro...

_Lo sé, lo corté en la mejor parte...no me maten por favor, juro que tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo u.u...en fin en compensación el proximo capitulo será bastante más largo y lo mejor, será el final...;) pues bien, mis estimadas/os les mando un abrazo grande y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo._

_¡Saludos!_

_P.d: Por cierto cualquier duda, sobre el fic ya saben solo pregunten las respondere por mensaje privado, sino a mi mail (esta en el profile)..._

_P.d. 2: jejeje critiquen y comenten, juro que quiero mejorar xD! _

_Esoo, cuidense un montón. _

_**Brisa Black.-** _


	5. Escarlata y Cobalto

_¡Vamos, que se puede gente!__ ^_^_

* * *

Capitulo 5

"_Escarlata y Cobalto"_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-¡Ese maldito vampiro me disparó! – siseó bajamente. _

_Apretó los puños. _

_No sabía que hacer._

_- Debo salir de aquí…- musitó reflexiva. Por unos momentos se quedó pensativa – Alucard…él puede ayudarme._

_Su sirviente es el único que podía comunicarse con ella mentalmente. Debía llamarlo. Él la sacaría de ese espantoso lugar._

_Tomó aire y con todas sus fuerzas gritó._

_-¡ALUCARD!_

Al otro lado de la mansión, un par de ojos carmesí se abrieron inesperadamente, mientras un rictus loco y brillante se apoderaba de su rostro...

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Un par de ojos carmesí se abrieron inesperadamente, mientras un rictus loco y brillante se apoderaba de su rostro. En un pestañeo ya estaba parado, junto al ataúd y en otro ya no estaba en el cuarto.

En forma de niebla se traslado por el señorío, con la mente inquieta. Sintió una vibración psíquica, débil. Muy débil, pero a la vez excesivamente familiar. Era como si un canal vedado, hubiese sido reabierto. Era ella, lo sentía en la piel y en cada tentáculo de sus sombras.

La podía escuchar lejana, pero plenamente real.

Estaba de vuelta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a la cama de su maestro. Se inclinó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su oído. – Mi maestro… – llamó mentalmente.

_Alucard, me escuchas…_

-Claramente, amo. Vine en cuando me llamó. – rió burlón.

_Déjate de payasadas_ _y sácame de aquí de una maldita vez. _

-No se me está permitido. – fue la seca respuesta.

_¡Qué! ¡Como que no te lo permiten! __¡Explícate Alucard!_

-Tsk…Siempre tan impaciente – Chasqueó la lengua con fingida desaprobación. – Ocurre, mi estimada dama, que los sellos que me atan a su familia, me impiden libertad de acción para con usted…

El tono de voz de ella se volvió frío y suspicaz _¿Qué clase de acciones en concreto son las que no te permiten realizar?_

- Integra… - dijo serio, dejando toda burla y jocosidad de lado. Ella se inquietó ante el vuelco de la situación. –Tú cuerpo está gravemente dañado, esas dos balas estuvieron a punto de matarte.- hizo una pausa – Ahora, yo podría haberte traído de vuelta fácilmente desde el inicio de toda esta comedia, pero…

_Pero que__… ¿Cuál es el impedimento…? _

-Los sellos. Para sacarte de ese estado de inconciencia tienes que beber de mi sangre. Y para eso, necesito una orden directa tuya.

_Ya veo…_

Silencio.

Los segundos más eternos para amo y sirviente. Por un lado y a pesar de las apariencias Alucard estaba ansioso por recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Era el primer paso, fuera del límite. Por otro, Integra se batía a duelo con las posibilidades y consecuencias que esto podría acarrearle. También era conciente que esto marcaría un cambio, que si no era excesivamente grande a los ojos de cualquiera. Sería el inicio de su aceptación hacía esa propuesta que tan insistentemente le había hecho y que siempre esquivó responder.

_No existe otra salida… _preguntó neutralmente. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… ¿no?

- Si, pero necesita tiempo. Tiempo del cual tú no dispones, si quieres salvar tú organización de la ruina. – enarcó una ceja serio. Estaba en sus manos, tendría que aceptar.

Otro silencio.

_Bien…entonces que sea como tú dices_ dijo firmemente, con ese tono inalterable y frió.

Sonrió gozoso – Déme la orden maestro…- silbó oscuramente, con la victoria bailando en los ojos.

_Dame tú sangre, sirviente… _ordenó planamente.

Alucard, con calma desabrochó el botón de la manga de la camisa, para luego descubrir su antebrazo izquierdo. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una pequeña daga de oro engarzada en rubí, hizo un corte horizontal en la muñeca.

Rápidamente la sangre comenzó a fluir, no importándole mucho no apresuro sus movimientos y lentamente acercó su muñeca a los labios entreabiertos de ella. El líquido carmín entró a la boca y fluyó levemente por la comisura de los labios.

Al notar que había recibido su sangre alejó su brazo. La cortada instantáneamente desapareció. Guardó la daga nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de seda blanca. Lentamente Integra comenzó a reaccionar, bajo el atentó escrutinio de Alucard.

Movió lentamente los dedos, frunció el ceño levemente por la luz que entraba al cuarto. Automáticamente alzó la mano y la llevó a sus ojos, en un vano intentó de apartarla de su rostro. Gimió adolorida. Sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero un repentino mareo la hizo volver a recostarse. El nosferathus la veía maravillado.

Le parecían siglos desde la última vez que la había visto moverse. – Como se siente, mi maestro. – sus labios se rizaron en una mueca afectada.

Aún recostada y con las manos sobre el rostro, respondió – Como si me hubiesen dejado caer un piano en cima.

- No se preocupe, se le quitara en un día o dos. Después de todo, su cuerpo estuvo mucho tiempo inactivo y debe habituarse nuevamente a su ritmo de vida. – abrió los ojos, con la vista algo más enfocada.

-Tenga - le extendió el pañuelo que tenía en su mano. Lo aceptó y limpio los restos de sangre en su rostro y cuello.

- Gracias…- dijo algo desorientada. Parpadeo un par de veces, con la vista clara.

Alzó las cejas complacido – Ya no necesitara las gafas, su problema a la vista junto con las graves heridas que le provocaron las balas ya no le afectaran nuevamente.

-Tú sangre regeneró los tejido y corrigió mi astigmatismo. – comentó incrédula, sin dejar de parpadear.

-Yo me regeneró. De la nada vuelvo aparecer…- se cruzó de brazos – si me trae a mi de la nada, ¿Qué más difícil será arreglar un problema visual y unas cuantas lesiones internas?

Nuevamente intentó incorporarse, y nuevamente estuvo a punto de fallar si no hubiese sido por la intervención del conde que la sostuvo, justo a tiempo, cuando un potente mareo la iba vencer nuevamente.

La tomó de los hombros y la mantuvo sentada, mientras se recomponía.

Y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, acercó su rostro a su cabello y aspiró el suave aroma. Jamás se cansaría de sentirla con cuidado bajó hacía el cuello y sin preguntar se sentó atrás de ella, y la afirmó contra él.

Integra se quedó quieta, y sorprendida.

Nunca, su sirviente, había traspasado de manera tan evidente esa línea que los separaba. No sabía como reaccionar a todo eso que le sobrecogía y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de una extraña tranquilidad. Estaba demás decir que sus sentimiento era totalmente opuestos a lo que realmente debería sentir, es decir, Alucard era un vampiro.

Un peligroso y mortífero vampiro.

Y a pesar de esas terribles características, se sentía tan bien su cercanía. Sentir su respiración en su nuca le producía escalofríos, aún sabiendo que en realidad no le era necesario respirar.

Él, acercó su boca al oído y le susurró. – No se imagina como me complace tenerla de vuelta, condesa. – Por primera vez, Integra Hellsing, se dejó sentir. Podría deberse a su reciente vuelta al mundo real, a su estado debilitado de su cuerpo y mente. Se podrían dar millones de razones así misma, las podría respaldar y dar fe de ello, pero en el fondo bien sabía que la muralla entre ambos caería en algún momento.

Y este era el principio del fin. Fin que a pesar de todo, retrasaría todo lo que pudiera. De forma inesperada, puso una de sus manos sobre las de él, correspondiendo el gesto. No había nada que decir.

Alentado por su aceptación, deslizó sus manos por sus brazos y se posesionó de su cintura y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lo deja hacer, por esta vez.

-Le fallé mi maestro…no estuve cuando me necesitó – su voz era un susurro bajo en su oído, un escalofrió la recorrió. Negó con la cabeza. A su manera se estaba disculpando.

-No – volteó la cabeza un poco para verlo de perfil. La miraba sin expresión. – Tú cumpliste lo que te encomendé, lo demás fue imprudencia mía. – volvió su vista al frente. De a poco los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

_La lucha estaba cada vez más encarnizada.__ Integra sentía la adrenalina fluir por sus venas, y cada unos de sus sentidos a flor de piel. _

_Se sentía viva. _

_Los cuerpos de los ghouls caían como moscas bajo la fuerza de su espada y la potencia de su fusil, mientras se alejaba de la improvisada protección de sus oficiales. Eran tan obvias sus intenciones. Ya tendría una larga charla con la oficial Victoria acerca de sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Quizás un enfrentamiento podría despejar sus dudas en cuanto a sus capacidades de defensa._

_Sonrió._

_Sin ser realmente muy conciente de ello, ya se encontraba en el otro extremo. Los cuerpos estaban regados a su alrededor y ella seguía fresca como una lechuga. _

_La figura adolescente de un niño se abrió camino entre los muertos, empujando y pateando a cuanto individuo se le cruzara por delante. Traía su vista fija en ella._

_Integra al verlo con la decisión y el aplomo que se movía supo al instante que era el líder del grupo – la rata mayor –. Se irguió con altivez y le regalo una mirada despectiva._

_El chico se cruzó de brazos frente a ella – Integra __Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, un gustó conocer a la ramera que asesina a nuestra especie – hizo una mueca de rabia._

_Alzó las cejas, despreocupada – Lamento no compartir el sentimiento, ¿cual es tú nombre? – Preguntó – Claro, suponiendo que tienes uno, por supuesto – completó despectiva._

_-¡Maldita perra! – Increpó – Claro que tengo nombre, Reynold Black._

_-Entonces Reynold Black, deja tú parloteo innecesario a vamos a lo que nos convoca.- Alzó la espada, mientras el vampiro hizo lo propio._

_Y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha, en la que estaban igualados. A pesar de ser humana Integra tenía una gran dominio de esa arma, después de todo había sido entrenada por el ángel exterminador y por el mismo rey de la no vida. Comparado con esos dos, este chico no tenía oportunidad._

_Recibió varias cortadas, pero pudo debilitarlo lo suficiente. Estaba por darle el golpe final cuando escucho el gritó de la oficial Victoria._

_Giró el rostro rápidamente sin quitar la espada de la yugular del vampiro. Bufó molesta. Serás estaba en aprietos, en graves aprietos. Volvió su atención a su enemigo y sin siquiera parpadear lo eliminó._

_Rápidamente se dirigió hacía el enorme oponente de la chica policía. Sin percatarse de su presencia el vampiro siguió con su perorata interminable. Apuntó hacía él y sin tomar demasiado cuidado disparó en el acto._

_El cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. _

_La muchacha la miró agradecida __-Señor Hellsing…-murmuró atónita -…yo…- balbuceó. _

_No prestó demasiada atención a sus palabras, tenía un mal presentimiento __-Levántate Victoria, esto no ha acabado- cortó bruscamente, mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su arma. _

_Dando un salto obedeció al instante. _

_No sabiendo que hacer, solo atinó a bajar la mirada con gratitud y vergüenza, antes de decir -Yo…muchas gracias Sir Hellsi…_

_Ahí vino__ el sonido de los disparos. Un potente calor invadió su cuerpo, mientras sentía que sus ropas se mojaban, descendió la vista y se encontró manchada de sangre. El líquido caía, y su temperatura descendía._

_Bajo la vista y se encontró con los ojos burlones del vampiro antes de auto eliminarse._

_-Mal…dición – murmuró antes que sus sentidos se nublaran completamente._

Alucard asintió con comprensión. Así que eso había pasado. Maldita escoria, si hubiese sido por él, ahora estaría transformándose en la mierda de sus sirvientes.

-Así que fue eso lo que pasó…- utilizó un tono inexpresivo.

-Ciertamente fue un traspié insulso y reprochable.

-Eres fuerte, condesa…- le susurró ronco – Fuerte, orgullosa, e implacable, pero a la vez eres humana y ese es tú limitante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? – ignoró el comentario. Hoy no trataría con ese tema, más adelante quizás, ahora prefería evadirlo. Todo lo que pudiera.

La usual mueca dentuda decoró el rostro del vampiro. Su paciencia prontamente iba a ser recompensada, y sus deseos se realizarían tal como había planeado. – Aproximadamente seis meses.

-Demonios. – maldijo en voz baja. – ¿Quién ha manejado la organización en mi ausencia? – de pronto una insipiente jaqueca comenzó a afectarla. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

- La real orden de inútiles. – fue el burlón comentario.

- Alucard. – advirtió.

Sonrió divertido – Cuando te enteres lo que han hecho a tú organización, créeme que utilizaras palabras mucho coloridas para calificarlos…- rió entre dientes.

Se tensó e intentó zafarse de su agarre, con la firme intención de revisar el estado de sus asuntos y desollar al montón de ineptos que osaron cambiar algo de su herencia familiar.

- Alucard, déjame ir – ordenó fría.

-Lo siento maestro, pero usted aún no esta en condiciones de disparar a nadie…al menos por ahora.

- Muy gracioso, sirviente – siseó enojada. – Pero ahora quiero ir a mi oficina. – siguió forcejeando.

Chasqueó la lengua con reprobación – No.- la apretó más contra si – Tú cuerpo esta débil y debe recomponerse antes de enfrentar a esos buitres, condesa. – Ella se detuvo, levemente – Nunca has sido impulsiva al momento de escoger lo mejor. No es momento para comenzar ahora.

- Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme. – fue el seco comentario.

-Sí. – e hizo una pausa y se levantó de la cama para mirarla a los ojos – pero por ahora no te lo diré. – la miró gravemente. – no hasta que tengas las fuerzas para poder salir bien librada.

- Estás tentando tú suerte, vampiro. – Su voz tomo un tinte siniestro.

-No mi estimada dama, aún no lo he hecho – sonrió enigmático y desapareció.

Integra lanzó un bufido frustrado y se dejó caer molesta en la cama. Por ahora, actuaría con recato y tomaría el concejo de su sirviente. Después de todo aún se sentía mareada e incomoda.

Sin siquiera percatarse nuevamente se quedo dormida, pero con la extraña tranquilidad de que después de todo, al fin estaba de vuelta y triunfaría por sobre la adversidad. Más que mal tenía una ayuda sobrenatural para auxiliarla.

Sonrió, tenía nada más ni nada menos que al conde Drácula para apoyarla.

* * *

_**Dos meses después…**_

* * *

-¡Por todos los demonios! – Gritó exasperada – ¡Sal de mi oficina de una maldita vez!

- Yo se que no lo dices en serio. – contradijo divertido, sentado tranquilamente en el asiento frente al escritorio de Integra con los pies sobre la mesa – No puedes vivir sin mi después de todo, amo.

En respuesta le lanzó un cenicero de plata, que fue elegantemente esquivado, por unos cuantos milímetros, y que se estrelló estrepitosamente en el muro contrario. Dos segundos más y le hubiese dado de llenó en la cara. Lastima, hubiese sido un hermoso golpe, se consoló mentalmente.

- Tsk…tsk…tsk…- chasqueó con la lengua con desaprobación. – Hay mejores maneras de llamar mi atención. – su semblante se tomó un tinte enigmáticamente sensual, mientras alzaba las cejas divertido y sugerente.

Si hubiese sido por ella, le hubiese borrado la cara a balazos.

- ¡Maldito vampiro idiota! – Exclamó hecha una fiera, se levantó como un resorte – ¡Desaparece de una endemoniada vez, si no quieres que te vuelva a encerrar en el mugroso calabozo hasta el fin de los tiempo!

- Pero que carácter. – chasqueó la lengua con falsa molestia – Si sigue a este ritmo envejecerás más rápido.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso – ¡LARGO! – Bramó, apuntando la puerta – ¡Largo de mi oficina, ahora! Y no quiero ver tú no viva cara en un largo tiempo, uno o dos años como mínimo.

Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo bajó los pies del escritorio con lentitud y se levantó con tranquilidad. – Pareces que estas algo ofuscada, mi dama, me retiro. – hizo una venía sarcástica y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Aún rígida frente a su escritorio Integra respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía otro cenicero apretado firmemente en su mano. Un motivo, necesitaba un maldito motivo para utilizarlo de blanco de entrenamiento.

Frente a la puerta y con la mano puesta en el pomo; giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada, evaluativo. – Por cierto, nos vemos al atardecer…- le sonrió insinuante.

Ya estaba, se lo había buscado. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas le lanzó el cenicero a la cabeza. Pero él desapareció detrás de la puerta con una risita baja, antes de que el objeto lo tocara.

Se incrustó con fuerza en la puerta.

Aún respirando entrecortadamente se dejó caer en su silla pesadamente. Temblando buscó en sus cajones algún puro, necesitaba urgentemente uno, mientras lo prendía, no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo le coloreara levemente las mejillas, con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

Ese vampiro era un descarado y tenía la maldita costumbre de hablar demás, de forma explicita. Honestamente era necesario que bromeara con esos temas. ¡Por los dientes de la reina, por supuesto que no era necesario! Pero no, ahí estaba con su condenado ego y su cochino sentido del humor.

Bien, pero ya tendría su revancha. Sabía perfectamente donde le dolería más el golpe. Haber si con esto aprende a controlar sus comentarios, con una restricción indefinida a su habitación y el retraso en ciertos planes serían un escarmiento más que suficiente.

Sonrió enigmáticamente y expulsó el humo con satisfacción.

Ya con el plan trazado en la mente y con un renovado buen humor, retomó su trabajo de oficina. Sin saber que era observada por un par de ojos rojos desde las sombras, Alucard rió internamente antes de dirigirse a sus cámaras, ansioso de que llegará el atardecer rápidamente y probar la fortaleza mental y física de su condesa.

En especial la física.

Amaba sus batallas y peleas, porque las reconciliaciones eran de lo más gratificante, que podía decir lo enloquecía su testarudez, con este último pensamiento se sentó en su gran silla con copa en mano, esperando que la tarde volara de una vez, para cumplir todos sus propósitos.

_

* * *

__Fin.__Pues todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar y aquí termina esta serie…un millón de gracias a los que han leído la historia y han dejado comentarios ^^__ Lamente si el final no fue espectacular ni nada, pero simplemente al final se me fue la inspiración, en fin. Ya está, saludos para todos, y les vuelvo a agradecer, su tiempo y comentarios._

* * *

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Saludos._

_**Brisa Black**__**.-**_


End file.
